In the Wake of a Guise
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: They all go running around in the colorful clothes. Trying to be their mentors. Acting like the good guys. But sometimes…when they pull on that mask, or pick up their weapons, they know, deep down, they're not the hero that they have to be.
1. Prologue

**So just a little thing I worked up, this will be a series of 100 word drabbles focusing on fleshing out the characters. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. This first chapter is a bit of an intro, after this each chapter will focus on a specific character. **

**I don't own Young Justice**

Costumes are more than just clothes they wear.

It's their battle gear. Their identity.

It's part of what makes them a beacon of hope.

Their uniforms mark them as a hero among men and soldier willing to fight the world for the innocent. They will stand strong for everyone. Uniforms make them easy to recognize so they are known to everyone else that help is near.

The uniform goes far beyond just that though.

It gives them a cover. Protects their families from association.

Their uniform even makes realize that sometimes they just aren't the hero they have to be.

**Well thats all for now, remember R E V I E W! please? up next "Conner: Indestructible"**


	2. Conner

**Alrighty, so this is the first actual chapter in all of this. Hopefully you like it.**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Indestructible: Conner**

His shirt was dark and snug. It didn't matter though. The shirt would be ruined in a fight soon enough.

It wasn't as durable as the others' uniforms, and none of them were as durable as him.

The bright red 'S' spreading across his chest meant that he had to be more.

He had to be ready to protect.

He couldn't let anything hurt him.

He had to be ready to be comparable to the most powerful man in the world.

The hero of heroes. He had to be perfect. He had to be super.

He had to be indestructible.

**Remember to R E V I E W! please? up next "Ashamed: M'gann"**


	3. M'gann

**Don't forget to review, nothing drives me crazy like checking my stats and seeing all these hits and visitors on stories but almost no reviews.**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Ashamed: M'gann**

It wasn't that she actually needed the cape. It resembled her uncle's uniform, sure, but it was an extra layer of protection too. That blue cape meant one more line of defense against the shame of exposure.

It didn't matter if the Team said they accepted her true form.

She still didn't.

She knew what she _really _looked liked, and she hated it.

She could change her appearance but that didn't change what she really was. All she could do was keep trying to cover it up. No one needed to know.

She hated to admit it, but she was ashamed.

**Remember to R E V I E W! please? up next "****Legendary: Wally"**

**"**


	4. Wally

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Legendary: Wally**

He was a speedster. Without speed he was nothing.

Even with speed he wasn't that much. The bright bolts of lightning sprouting from his mask were there, marking him as Kid Flash, one of the Flashes. The fastest boy alive. Not the fastest person. That was _The_ Flash, the legend.

He was just the sidekick, the Kid.

He wasn't a legend, he would always be known as the boy following the in the fastest footsteps alive.

When you were the protégé of The Flash you just couldn't keep up. He would never be the fastest, he would never be legendary.

**Remember to R E V I E W! please? up next "****Deception: Artemis"**

**"**


	5. Artemis

**Come on guys, I know you're reading this, what do you think? Thanks to eveyone who has alerted this or favorited it, but come on, tell me what you think?**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Deception:Artemis**

Green was everywhere. It was covering her bow, her pants, her shirt, surrounding her face. It was supposed to make her look like she really was with the Green Arrow.

It was a good cover, for the most part.

Everyone knew from the beginning though that she didn't belong. She was a replacement and a charity case. She was hiding who she was under all the green.

She was deceiving, cruel, and blunt with the blood of villain pumping through her veins.

When she bleeds, it's obvious the green can't hide bad blood.

She wasn't fooling anyone with this deception.

**Remember to R E V I E W! please? up next "****Unknown: Dick"**


	6. Dick

**Come on guys, I know you're reading this, what do you think? Thanks to eveyone who has alerted this or favorited it, but come on, tell me what you think?**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Unknown: Dick**

The mask was always there to cover him from the rest of the world. When the mask wasn't, the glasses were. He would wear his mask constantly if it wouldn't be so evident.

Sometimes he didn't want to hide it though. He could be normal. He could throw away his mask and never look back, never hide who he was.

But he couldn't. He could never not look back. This was who he had become, even if it meant no one really knew the real him. Not even the Team knew Dick Grayson.

He didn't always want to be unknown.

**Remember to R E V I E W! please? up next "****Protected: Zatanna"**


	7. Zatanna

**So here is Zantana's be sure to tell me what you think in a little review, doesn't take long and it means the world to writers. **

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Protected: Zatanna**

Her jacket and pristine white shirt were replicates of her father's. They were a sign of who she was and who you'd face if you hurt her. The stockings were hers though. They were a sign that she wasn't always covered. She didn't need someone else someone else to come defend her. She could defend herself.

She wasn't some little girl but after her father…she felt like one.

She spent too much time trying to show him she didn't need him, now it's too late to need him.

She didn't always need defending, but sometimes she wanted to be protected.

**Pu next: "Unworthy: Kaldur"**

**Remember to leave a review and the next update will be much faster :D**


	8. Kaldur

**So here is Zantana's be sure to tell me what you think in a little review, doesn't take long and it means the world to writers. **

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Unworthy: Kaldur**

The symbol on his belt was there as a marker. Not only was he representing Aqualad, a loyal servant to his King, he was standing as a symbol of all Atlantis for the surface world.

He could not seem to meet the expectations though. Every time he turned around, he would fail someone, he would not react to protect them and not himself. He only had one life to give and that was not enough

He was only here because no one else was willing to step up before they were ready. He was their leader, and he was unworthy.

**"Outsider: Raquel" coming next**

**Remember to leave a review and the next update will be much faster :D**


	9. Raquel

**So, anyone else watch season two today and isn't completely happy with how everything went? I think my biggest problem was that a few characters weren't really given their due screen time.**

**I don't own Young Justice**

**Outsider: Raquel**

Her belt wrapped around her, flashy and unnatural. A lot like how she looked with her team mates. She wasn't there when they first started up.

She wasn't accused of being a mole and had to prove herself. She didn't have some big secret. She wasn't some superhero family legacy. She definitely wasn't a 'Wonder' anything.

She was just the odd one out. Not fitting in with the rest, just like her belt.

She shouldn't complain, but she didn't want to be the one on the team that was supposed to be on the inside but actually was an outsider.

**Remember to leave a review and stay tuned for more from me because I will be posting a new set of oneshots focusing around spitfire called "What I hate about you"**

**REVIEW**


End file.
